Useless
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Future fic  Santana and Artie have a child together, and Artie feels useless when it comes to parenting.


Artie Abrams was staring at his television screen, but wasn't really paying any attention to it. Some late night show was on. Usually those shows interested Artie, but not tonight. His mind was on other things. He could hear his daughter crying. Artie wanted to just get up, walk into his daughter's room, and hold her. But he couldn't. He would never be able to, and that killed him. Instead, his fiancé Santana Lopez was in there caring for her.

I know what you're thinking: Artie and Santana? Yes, they're an odd couple. But it works. You would have never known this, but Artie and Santana were very good friends back in high school. Best friends, actually. They were never anything more. Artie always had a girlfriend, and Santana was trying to figure out who she was. He was always there for her, and always supportive. Santana realized that she was bisexual, and later dated Santana. After graduation the two friends went out into the world. They kept in touch through Facebook, phone calls, and Skype. They talked more than Brittany and Santana did, who were a couple.

Santana was happy with Brittany. They were together for a long time. Talks of a wedding in New York even came up from time to time. She was sure Brittany was "the one." That is, until she met up with Artie. They made plans to meet up at Breadstix one night to catch up. So many things had been happening in their lives that they couldn't just tell through Facebook messages. It had been almost a year since they saw each other in person and they were both very excited.

Santana and Artie were at Breadstix for hours catching up. They wanted to say that it felt like old times, but it didn't. It felt different. Artie would be lying if he said he didn't have feelings for her. He always kind of had. She was beautiful. But he never acted on them. Santana also had feelings for Artie. But she also had feelings for Brittany. She never told Artie because she didn't want to jeopardize their amazing friendship. Being at Breadstix that night brought all of their feelings back. Santana knew it was wrong, but she wanted him! So when she dropped him off at his house, she kissed him. After that night they were officially a couple, both of them dropping their relationships to be together.

About a year later, Santana was pregnant. It was an accident, but it didn't feel like one. Both of them were excited beyond belief. Artie got a job directing a Broadway play in New York, so the couple packed their bags and moved to Manhattan. They purchased a nice house not too far from Artie's job. It wasn't huge, but it was perfect. Before they knew it, the baby had arrived. Elise Abrams. She was perfect. Santana and Artie were proud parents and couldn't wait to take her home.

When they finally took Elise home, everything felt perfect. That is, until that night. It was around two in the morning and Elise was crying. Artie sat up, and then realized he couldn't do anything. He couldn't just get up and go to her. The crib was taller than he was, and he can't walk. Santana looked over at him, and saw the pain written on Artie' face. She kissed him on the cheek, and then went to their daughter. Artie just sat there, staring at the television.

Artie shook his head, focusing on the show. He hated letting his mind wonder like that. Doing that wasn't good for him and he knew that. The crying stopped, and he could hear Santana's footsteps.

"She's finally asleep. I had to sing like ten songs though." Santana said, lying next to Artie on the bed. Artie didn't respond. He just kept staring at the television.

"Everything ok?" She asked.

"I'm a terrible father." Artie whispered.

"Artie, no you're not."

"I can't get up in the middle of the night and go to her. I can't even reach the stupid crib!" Artie said through gritted teeth. Santana sighed.

"You're a perfect father." Santana said.

"No I'm not." He muttered.

"Yes you are. You are _amazing _with Elise. She adores you. Just like me." She said, making Artie smile.

"Let's go back to sleep." Santana kissed Artie on the cheek, then turned off the lamp.


End file.
